Five In The AM
by Beansxx
Summary: It's five in the morning, and Axel is hungry for more than just donuts. AkuRoku, Shounenai


So...yes. Random story. I have come to the cnclusion that I can only type when I'm tired our of my skull. w

**Pairing:** AkuRoku  
**Warning:** Making out and donuts.

Roxas woke up to the sound of his vibrating phone on his bed-side table. Picking up his phone, he glanced at the clock beside his head. Five in the morning. Who the fuck would call him at five in the morning?! He flipped open his phone.

"Roxaaaas!"

Oh, right.

_Axel._

"What? It's five in the goddamn morning. Don't you have roommates to bother?" Roxas snapped sleepily.

"Aw Roxas, don't be like that."

Said blond sighed. "What is it?"

"Well, I-I'm kind of hungry, and well..."

"Make your own damn breakfast." Roxas grumped, thumb on the "end" button.

"Roxas! No! Wait!" Axel pleaded. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get donuts with me." Roxas' thumb slid away from the "end" button.

"...Go on." he said with a yawn.

"I'll buy?" Axel offered. There was a pause. "...Roxas?"

"Meet me outside my apartment in five minutes." Roxas ordered, and hung up the phone, reluctantly sliding out of bed. Axel only lived one street over, so by the time Axel got there, Roxas would be up and dressed. He slid on a pair of socks, jeans, and a blue tie-dye tee-shirt, wandering into the living room where his black hoodie sat draped over the back of the couch. He slipped the hoodie on, then began to fix his hair in the mirror as Axel burst in without knocking.

"Goooood morning, my pretty little duckie." Axel greeted Roxas with a smile. Roxas couldn't help but smile back. He allowed Axel to take his hand as he slipped his keys into his pocket and exited his apartment with the redhead, locking it behind himself.

"So where are we going?" Roxas asked. "I didn't know anything was open before eight around here." Axel just smiled.

I was still dark out, the sky just lightening to the east. "We should get our food, then watch the sun rise." Axel suggested. Roxas nodded, leaning slightly against the older, taller male's shoulder.

Roxas pestered Axel the entire way about their destination, until they finally got there. It was a quaint little shop that Roxas had never really notice before – well he had but he'd never been inside. It was always closed during the day. It was called The "Never Was" donut shop. Roxas could tell why. It was never friggin' open.

Except that it was, at the moment. Axel passed through the door, Roxas following closely behind.

A few people sat around. A blond man with neatly-kept facial hair and many piercings on his ears sat with a coffee in hand, playing solitaire with his deck of cards. At one table, three people – A teen with blue hair falling over one eye, an older, muscular man with red hair, and an even older blond man with long hair seemed to be discussing something private. The oldest-looking kept shooting glares Roxas' way for watching.

A pink-haired man and a blonde woman sat at another table, laughing and chatting over coffee.

A dirty-blond boy stood behind the counter, smiling. His name tag read, "Demyx," and his hair was spiked, some of his hair in the back falling down about the nape of his neck.

"Mornin' Axel!" the blond greeted the lanky redhead. He then beamed at Roxas. "Is this Roxas? Boy, you weren't kidding. He's adorable."

Roxas pouted, crossing his arms. He wasn't some little kid. The other blond laughed.

"Hey, Dem. Gimme a chocolate-frosted chocolate donut and some milk." Axel ordered with a smile. He looked down at Roxas. "What do you want?"

Roxas shrugged, suddenly nervous as he looked at the menu. It didn't have a list of types of donuts, so he just ordered what he knew had to be there. "Just glazed and a milk, please." he said. Demyx nodded.

"Sure thing, guys!" he said, and turned around to retrieve the donuts from the display case behind himself. He then took two plastic bottle of of milk from the refrigerator and set a white bag and the two drinks down on the counter. "That'll be four dollars."

Axel paid Demyx, then he and Roxas turned to leave.

"Not staying this morning, dude?" Another man behind the counter asked. Roxas and Axel turned around. This man's name tag read "Xigbar," and he had black-and-white hair held back in a ponytail. He had an eye patch over his right eye, and a scar on his left cheek. Roxas cringed, but didn't dare to look away. He also had scars on his arms. This man made Roxas nervous.

"Nah." Axel replied. "I've got stuff to do."

"At five in the morning?" Demyx asked, arching an eyebrow. Axel sent the same expression right back at him. "Point taken." he sighed. "Well, have fun. You too, Roxas." he said. "It was nice to meet you." he waved. Roxas waved back.

"Likewise." he replied with a smile.

Their next destination was to the docks of Twilight Town. They weren't far from the shop, and he and Axel quickly settled down, mucnhing on the sweet, round pastries and sipping their milk as they watched the ocean's horizon for their first glimpse of the sun.

Slowly but surely, the sun crept ever so slowly into view, casting colorful shadows on the clouds. Roxas was mesmerized.

"It's...so beautiful...!" he exclaimed, his donut and milk long gone by now. Axel nodded, wrapping an arm around Roxas' shoulders.

"Kind of like you." he said.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You cheesy bastard."

"Yoouuuu love it." Axel teased, poking Roxas' nose.

"I didn't get up at five to listen to you be stupid." Roxas said.

"I got up at four, thinking I just wanted to see you that badly." Axel said, capturing Roxas' lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. Roxas kissed back all too willingly, opening his mouth as Axel's tongue ran along his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Axel unzipped Roxas' hoodie, his chilly hand finding its way under the hem of Roxas' shirt, and sliding up Roxas' smooth, soft, warm stomach. Roxas gasped at the contact, and Axel pushed him onto his back on the wooden dock. Axel left Roxas' mouth as he bent lower to lick and nip at his neck and clavicle. He sucked at the place where Roxas' shoulder and neck connected as Roxas panted, and began to try to push Axel off.

"Nnh...Axel..n-not here..." he managed to say as he sat up, Axel still attached to him.

"Mmm...Why not?"

"People will be...nngh...coming by here soon." he said, and Axel pulled away, pouting.

"Your place?"

"Deal."

Axel lifted Roxas into his arms and carried him home to resume their activities.

Awwwww. Nosexforj00

I went out at 5AM today with my friend for donuts, except we didn't end up making out on a dock. We went and hung out on a bridge, then came back to our respective homes. XD It was fun, though. We each got a snickers and he got a slushie which he eventually gave to me, as well. 'T was fun.


End file.
